


no homo, bro

by arctictigers



Series: bros in love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, bc jibin man, bros in love, but not really, chan needs new friends, chan sighs a lot, jisung giggles a lot, kinda chan pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctictigers/pseuds/arctictigers
Summary: 3 bros chillin' in a bed 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay.





	no homo, bro

**Author's Note:**

> before we start, i'm extremely happy to say that stray kids are officially debuting as a nine (9) members group. nine or none, baby! also, 3racha has released their 3rd mixtape ep ['horizon'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXzt0QRfiSc) so check that out!
> 
> this is somewhat a sequel to ['i love you, bro'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12874509), but you don't need to read it in order to understand this story. i did try to keep the same writing style as the other fic tho. 
> 
> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/939491721108320256). when i read it, i couldn't help thinking about my last fic, so i changed felix's name for jisung and this story was born!
> 
> i wrote this last week instead of sleeping one night so there might be a lot of mistakes in this one oops. i was planning to post it earlier this week but jonghyun's passing has left me so distraught that i had to avoid every sns platforms for a few days. i am back now and i hope this can make you smile a bit ♡

“bro.”

laying on his back on his bed, head pillowed on changbin’s bicep, jisung turns his gaze from the ceiling to the boy laying beside him.

“what, bro?”

“tell me the scariest horror story you know, bro.”

lifting up his head slightly to get a better look at changbin, jisung ponders about it for a few seconds before blurting out: “life without you, bro.”

“b. r. o.”

sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, chan chokes on his own spit. he has the sudden urge to shove his notebook against his face, possibly staple his eyes to it and never look at anything else besides the little to no words written down in the book. hopefully, that way he won't see his two friends shamelessly flirting anymore.

“like mate, stop procrastinating!” groans chan, annoyance clear in his voice.

chan has an important english assignment due in less than 24 hours. his lack of motivation made him dropped by jisung’s house to seek the help of his two younger friends. he should've known it was a bad idea.

“procrastinating?” scoffs changbin. “can’t you see that we’re clearly brainstorming right now?”

“brainstorming about what? you're supposed to help me write a bloody fairytale, not a horror story!”

“a _bloody_ fairytale and a horror story sound pretty similar to me,” giggles jisung.

“don't,” whispers harshly chan, pointing his pencil at the youngest.

“don’t talk to our jisungie like that,” butts in changbin, throwing his eraser at the oldest’s face.

chan’s reflexes are shit; he’s too slow and he gets headshot.

“yah, you punk! you can't treat your hyung like this!” shouts chan, while rubbing his now slightly sore forehead. it doesn't hurt that much but there's no way in hell he’s letting that brat get away with it.

“aw chan-hyungie, let me treat you better,” jisung jumps up, before wrapping his arms around the oldest's shoulders and planting a wet, fat kiss on his forehead.

sighing, chan lets the younger boy shower him with kisses. he’s mentally and physically exhausted and, honestly, he usually doesn't mind the random burst of affection from jisung. that is until a certain someone complains.

“hey, what about me?” changbin whines. “i want some love too.”

the boy sits up from his laying position. he’s sitting near the edge of the bed and chan, alert over the potential danger ahead, furrows his eyebrows, watching him closely.

“what about you?” asks an unfazed jisung, arms still wrapped around chan. “you’re not hurt, are you?”

“you’ll wait until i’m hurt before showing me some love?” asks in disbelief changbin. “one day, something bad will happen to me and you -”

despite watching changbin attentively to avoid this exact situation, chan's reflexes are still shit so he can only gasp loudly at the same time jisung does. in his defense, it happens all so fast; almost as if changbin had asked for it. the said boy falls off the bed from behind and hits the floor with a thud. chan almost feels like laughing at the absurdity of the situation but he’s not _that_ mean of a friend.

“changbinnie!” exclaims jisung, darting out of the bed, running to his fallen friend.

awkwardly, chan puts his notebook on the side and pushes his tired body closer to the edge of the bed to check up on his friend as well. he watches as jisung climbs on top of an unmoving but groaning changbin.

“hyung, are you okay? are you hurt? where is it hurting? are you bleeding from anywhere? did you break something? wait, don’t move! if you move, you could make it worse! oh no, should i call an ambulance? are you okay, changbinnie? answer me!” jisung shouts desperately, while shaking the older boy by the shoulders.

the scene is quite comical, almost as if it is straight out of a cartoon. it makes chan chuckle, but also cringe; he’s pretty sure he saw some spit fall from jisung mouth and land on changbin's face.

“you’re sitting on my chest, you idiot,” breathes out difficulty changbin. “how am i supposed to speak, left alone breathe, like this?”

“oh, oops,” giggles jisung, before getting off changbin clumsily.

“you okay, mate?” asks chan, lending a hand to his younger friend to help him get up.

“yeah, i’m fine,” answers changbin, rubbing the back of his head. “my ego is more bruised than anything.”

“you’re still cool in my eyes, hyung,” assures jisung, before dropping a chaste kiss on the older’s cheek. “and now the booboo is gone!”

chan shakes his head in disappointment as a slight blush colours changbin’s face. claiming back his spot on the bed, the oldest of the three grabs again his notebook and pencil.

“let's continue, shall we? i really need to finish writing this.”

“you mean, start it,” snorts changbin which earns him a glare.

“but it’s getting late, hyung,” points out jisung. “maybe we should call it a night.”

chan fishes out his phone from his sweatpants pocket and checks the time. it’s a little after midnight. chan sighs tiredly.

“we did little to no work since i got here. i really am going to fail this assignment.”

“don't fret, dude,” reassures changbin, while stretching lazily. “after a good night of sleep, you’ll be good as new and ready to work with ideas flowing out of your head. if it doesn't work out, i promise i’ll come up with something.”

“i guess you're right,” yawns chan. “if this assignment doesn't kill me first, the lack of sleep might.”

getting up from his spot on the bed, chan stretches too before putting his stuff away in his backpack.

“chan-hyung, why don't you stay the night? changbin-hyung is,” suggests jisung. “plus, it's already late and you look dead tired. it wouldn't be safe to venture the streets like this.”

“that’s very sweet of you, jisung-ah. but i -” chan is interrupted by jisung’s puppy dog eyes and a small pout on his lips and his throat gets dry. _damn him for being so impossible to say no to._ “- but i will stay, okay. thank you for the offer, bro.”

jisung’s face breaks out into a big smile, a little too bright for the time being, if chan is being honest. while jisung unceremoniously pushes everything off his bed, changbin excuses himself, claiming he always has to pee before going to bed.

“okay,” begins jisung, clapping his hand in front of him. “changbin-hyung usually has the left side of the bed when he sleeps over. so you can have the right side, hyung. i can sleep in the middle, i don't mind.”

“wait, what? no, i -” starts protesting chan.

“oh, would you prefer the middle then? i have to warn you though; changbin-hyung is a cuddler.”

“no, that’s not what i meant,” chan shakes his head. “i’ll sleep on the ground, it's okay. just give me a pillow and a blanket or something. i'll be fine.”

“you’ll sleep on the ground?” asks changbin, back from his bathroom trip. “don't be ridiculous, dude. the bed is big enough for the three of us.”

“that’s not it -”

“hyung, i can't let you sleep on the ground! you’re a guest and you’re old. you’re older than changbin which means you’re like a fossil!”

changbin tackles jisung on the bed. “stop calling me old or else you’re getting tickled!” jokes changbin, while jisung, under him, laughs between some “no, please, not tickles!”.

chan sighs. he doesn't even have the energy to tell his friends to stop being so disgustingly affectionate. he must be more tired than he thinks. jisung and changbin wrestle for a couple more minutes while chan watches them absentmindedly.

“but think about it, chan-hyung,” changbin's attention now back on the oldest. “the ground is uncomfortable so you’ll wake up sore and probably even more tired tomorrow. don't you need to be fully awake and functional to write your fairytale in morning?”

chan pauses to think about it but he knows that his two friends are right. “screw it, i'll sleep on the bed,” chan finally declares in defeat, to which jisung hollers. “but no funny business while i’m sharing a bed with you two.”

“we promise!” swears jisung, while changbin voices an indifferent: “no homo, bro.”

tiredly, chan falls on the right side of jisung's bed, bringing the duvet up to his chin. _jisung’s bed is comfortable._ hopefully, chan will fall asleep quickly and wake up with the energy and inspiration needed to finish (start) his fairytale tomorrow morning.

that plan falls in the water the moment the lights are off. all through the night, chan struggles to fall asleep because changbin keeps whispering and jisung keeps giggling. _how the hell can giggles be this loud? changbin isn’t even that funny of a guy_ , mentally groans chan while showing his face deeper in the pillow.

in the morning, chan wakes up after only 3 hours of sleep, his body angled in a weird position with half of him off the bed. to add on to that, the first thing he sees the moment he opens his eyes is the all-too-sweet sight of changbin and jisung curled up against each other with the duvet wrapped warmly around them. _bastards stole all the blanket._

trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, chan wonders if it's normal to get morning sickness like this. _am i pregnant?_ he asks himself while paddling his way to the bathroom.

_(chan gets a b+ on his fairytale assignment. it’s all thanks to changbin who ends coming up with a horror fairytale featuring an abnormal amount of blood in it. chan doesn’t question it and accepts his grade as it is.)_

**Author's Note:**

> dear kjh, you did well, you worked hard, i pray that you are not hurting anymore.
> 
> [twitter](www.twitter/jckgyeom)


End file.
